This invention relates to a medical equipment warning device and more particularly to a warning device that provides an audible warning if a medical device such as a sleep apnea treatment device fails or the devices power source fails.
Sleep apnea is a transient cessation of respiration while a person is sleeping. The symptoms are varied and the cause of sleep apnea is unknown. Some individuals with sleep apnea may merely snore. Others reduce air intake and the oxygen level in their hemoglobin decreases. A reduction in hemoglobin oxygen level may be fatal if it is not corrected quickly.
Apnea is associated with restriction of the upper passages of the human respiratory system. The methodology for treating sleep apnea is to supply air to the respiratory system under pressure. The air under pressure tends to expand the air passages and thereby increase the flow of oxygen to the lungs. The air under pressure may be supplied by elaborate machines in a hospital for treatment of sleep apnea. The air under pressure may also be supplied to some individuals in their homes any time they sleep. The machines used in hospitals may supply air during inspiration at one pressure and during expiration at a lower pressure. These machines have central processing units that sense air flow rates, leakage, pressure, humidity and vibrations due to snoring. The measurements sensed may be recorded in the central processing unit. Some processing units make appropriate adjustments in air flow and pressure after each breath. The recorded measurements and the adjustments help doctors determine future treatment. These elaborate machines are relatively expensive. Individuals that require pressurized air when sleeping use less elaborate machines. Such machines are much less expensive. However, they are modified as required to meet the requirements of each individual with sleep apnea that requires such a machine. Some individuals for example, cannot tolerate pressurized air during expiration. Such individuals require a machine that supplies air at a lower pressure during expiration.
Hospitals generally have auxiliary power sources that supply electricity if the primary source fails for any reason. Auxiliary power systems provide electric power within seconds if there is an interruption in the primary system. Individual homes generally do not have auxiliary power sources and even if they do it takes at least a few minutes to disconnect the primary power source, connect the auxiliary power source and place the auxiliary power source in operation. A person that relies upon a medical device for assistance in the case of a life threatening disorder such as some forms of sleep apnea may not be able to wait for a repair crew to repair an electric power line, a transformer or a generator.
An object of the invention is to provide a warning device that produces a warning if the power to a medical device is interrupted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an audible warning when there is an interruption of power to a medical device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a warning device that produces a warning if the medical device has a malfunction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a temporary power source that powers a medical device if the primary source is interrupted.
The medical equipment warning device has a relay that is deenergized when the primary power source is interrupted. Upon being deenergized, the relay connects an audio device to a storage battery and an audible signal is generated. The relay also connects the storage battery to the medical device to continue operation of the device.
At least one sensor senses an important operating parameter of the medical device. The sensor is preferably one that can determine if the medical device is not functioning properly. Upon detecting a malfunction, the sensor connects the storage battery to the audio device and an audible signal is generated.